Still Thinking of You
by untouchable hexing witch
Summary: OneShot Pietro's getting married...can one night of memories and hidden passion change his mind? Xietro, hints of Romy, Jonda and others


OoOoOoOo Disclamier OoOoOoOo

I wished I owned X-men…like that I could make X-ietro a real couple…but for now I guess I'll just dream. So nope I don't own the greatness that is Romy, the cuteness that is Jonda and the sexiness that is X-ietro lol.

OoOoOoOo Summary OoOoOoOo

Pietro is going to get married, could a night of memories and hidden passion change his mind?

Short summary no? lol but that's basically what it's about so ya…

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo

Yay I'm here and this is my 7th story…I'm so proud of myself hehehe. This is also my first one-shot so I'm nervous heheh. Anyhoo this is a lot of X-ietro with hints of Romy, Jonda, Amarto and others…my usual lol. I hope you guys like and review ;D

By the way I'm using Comic X-23, so if you don't know what she looks like and wanna know feel free to check out my X-ietro siggy with Comic X-23 in my profile kay. Well go ahead and read now lol ;D

OoOoOoOo Still Thinking of You OoOoOoOo

Thursday

It was a beautiful sunny day, yet here she was in that musky rooming getting everything ready to be thrown on a plane so it could travel a couple hundred miles.

The young woman with blue eyes sighed and blew on the dirty cardboard box in front of her making dust go all over her and making her sneeze.

"Bless you…" came a sweet voice behind her making her smile and turn.

"Hey Pie Pie…" she answered cutely.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her looking around the room he used as storage.

"Well we leave for Bayville in two days and I thought you'd probably wanna take some of your college things with you," she answered pointing to all the boxes labeled 'Pie's College stuff'.

"That's sweet and thoughtful babe…but maybe there's nothing worth taking in these boxes," Pietro answered dusting some other dirty boxes.

"You'll never know unless you look through some," the girl giggled and opened the box in front of her. The first things she saw in it were to dusty picture frames, which she took out and blew on them. She looked at the pictures curiously and turned to Pietro.

"Who are they?" she asked him with a perked eyebrow as he showed him the pictures.

Pietro looked at them confused and recognized the pictures right away. He smiled and took them from her.

Crystal looked at Pietro as he studied the girl with chocolate colored skin and light brown eyes. "They're exs…" he answered after a while.

Crystal eyebrow perked even more if it were possible. "Do they live in Bayville?" she asked him.

He smirked and nodded.

"Should I be worried then?" she asked teasingly.

Pietro laughed, "No…I only dated Amara for about a week…no one could really stand her for longer than that…except for maybe Roberto. She was royalty…and she was definitely a royal pain in my ass," he answered and looked at the other picture which showed a girl with blonde hair smiling at the camera "As for Tabitha…there was something there…we dated for a way longer then Amara but for some reason things didn't work out that well in the end. We fought a lot at times so we were pretty much on and off…" Pietro answered as he kept looking at the pictures.

Crystal nodded and stared at him with a curious glance, he then broke the silence that had fallen with, "I don't think these boxes are that important so if you want we don't have to look through them…"

"Aww…but I thought it was fun going through them and see what you were up to in college when I wasn't there yet," Crystal pouted.

Pietro smiled at her and answered, "Look if you want…" then walked out the room to pack other things.

Crystal watched him leave and then turned her attention back to the cardboard box. After going through all the contents she didn't really find anything interesting except Pietro's little black book, which she was wondering if she should burn. She also found an odd drawing but didn't pay much attention to it although it did catch her eye. The paper had a huge X drawn in a gothic stylein the middle and it was shaded in. Under the X there were two numbers…23.

OoOoOoOo New York OoOoOoOo

"X-23!"

Lexa opened one eye and stared at her screamer, "What?"

"Get up now…do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No…and I don't really care," X-23 answered, closed her eye and turned her back on the person.

"If you don't get up…I'll…I'll…I'll tell SCOTT!" Jean yelled.

"Just leave her alone already," a new voice remarked making Jean turn to face 22 year old Rogue.

"She had to be up 7 HOURS AGO," Jean answered and turned back to Lexa. "X-23 get up NOW! 21 year olds have to be more responsible than this…and I bet Wolverine isn't very happy that you missed the danger room session earlier today."

"Jean...have yah tried asking nicely?" Rogue asked with a perked eyebrow. Jean turned to face Rogue again but didn't answer. Rogue turned to Lex and said, "Lex…get up…"

X-23 didn't move.

"Please…" Rogue added rolling her eyes.

Lexa slowly rose and sat on her bed, she looked at Rogue then turned and glared at Jean, "Happy now?" she asked her making the red head give a small 'grrr' and stomp out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Lexa asked as she stood up.

"Who knows…maybe she's not getting any," a new voice appeared behind Rogue making her jump in surprise.

"Geeze Rogue considering you spend a lot of time with a sneaky thieve you think you could have noticed someone behind you," Lexa teased while, Rogue glared and Wanda walked in to the room.

"Who brought yah?" Rogue asked her curiously.

Wanda smirked, "Not the Cajun if that's why you're asking…it was the Aussie…"

"Ohhh…interesting," Lexa's voice interrupted making both Goth friends turn to glare at her. "What? I thought it was interesting," she answered and looked at the clock only to find it was almost 12 pm. She stood and stretched.

"So Wanda what brings you here so early in the morning?" she asked the young witch while looking for clothes to put on.

"Nothing really…the guys kicked me out since they're planning Pietro's Bachelor party," she answered making X-23 stiffen up.

"Oh…" she answered and continued to do what she was doing. Both Rogue and Wanda had noticed her movement but decided not to comment on it.

Instead Rogue asked, "When do they arrive?"

"They don't…he will though. I think he's arriving later to night and tomorrow is the bachelor party," she answered.

"Why isn't she coming…isn't the wedding on Saturday?"

"Yeah Saturday afternoon," Wanda answered, "But it looks like she's having her bachelorette

party in Vegas…" she added.

"Whoa…sin city…and what? You guys didn't get invited or what?" X-23 asked taking of her shirt not caring to be bashful.

"Ah did…so did Wanda and some of the others but we're not going." Rogue answered.

"Why?" Lex asked curiously.

"Cause I hate her," Wanda answered as if it was nothing.

Lexa snorted, "Good luck with that considering you're gonna be related."

"Thanks, that makes me feel better," Wanda, answered sarcastically.

"Well ah still can't believe Pietro's getting married…he never seem to have a steady girlfriend when he was here," Rogue commented looking out the window that lead to the balcony.

As she said this Lexa looked intently in the mirror at her reflection, looking deep into her eyes as if looking down into her soul.

"Yea…" Wanda answered after some silence.

"So…what do you guys wanna do today?" Lexa asked snapping herself out of her trance and dusting herself to make sure the blue mini skirt and black halter-top she was wearing looked good.

Rogue opened her mouth to answer but stopped when she heard Wanda's cell phone ring. The sapphire eye beauty answered and she perked an eyebrow.

"You can't find a stripper for Pie's party? So what the hell do you want me to do?" she asked the person on the other line. "What the hell do you mean find someone…who? A friend? No one I know would do such a thing DUMBASS not to mention they're not single," Wanda snapped.

Rogue smiled and guessed it was Pyro she was talking to cause if it hadn't bee him she would have hanged up a while ago. After a while Wanda finally hung up and looked thoughtful.

"What's up?" X-23 asked sitting on her bed with her legs crossed.

"They can't find a stripper for Pie's party and they want me to help…dorks really…"

"Ah think we can find someone tah do it…and anyway we can find someone who's a friend so it'll be more like a surprise to embarrass Pietro," Rogue added smiling evilly.

Wanda smirked liking the idea, "But who? This person's got to be beautiful to pass as a stripper…nice body and stuff…also she has to be willing and daring…"

"And she has tah have some talent is seducing…" Rogue added.

"And she's gotta know how to dance…buy where are we going to find a girl like that?" Wanda asked, and suddenly as if an unknown force was getting a hold of their heads both girls turned their heads and looked at X-23 who was sitting on her bed not even listening.

They looked at each other and smirked and then looked back at Lexa who finally noticed.

"What?" she asked wondering if she should have asked.

OoOoOoOo Later that Night OoOoOoOo

Pietro arrived at the airport and was picked up by his good friend Lance Alvers.

"Hey…" Pietro greeted in a strained voice as he stretched since he had gotten tired of the airplane ride.

"Hey…how you've been?" Lance answered as they walked over to the section with the luggage.

"Pretty good…what about you? Still with the Kat?"

Lance smiled and nodded a yes making Pietro roll his eyes. "You and your weakness for that x-geek."

"I didn't hear you complaining about the x-geeks when you had a couple wrapped around your finger," Lance teased.

Pietro shook his head and grabbed his stuff, "Find…whatever…so why haven't you popped the question anyway? You guys have been together longer than Crystal and me."

"Yeah but we know how not to rush into things…" Lance mumbled.

"What?" Pietro asked his sapphire eyes narrowing.

"I said lets go the others are waiting…" Lance lied and started walking faster.

"The others?…who are the others?"

"Gambit and Pyro."

"Oh…that's cool…"

"Ha you won't think it's cool when you find out what Pyro does for fun…" Lance answered smirking.

"Why…what does he do?"

"Oh nothing special…but it does include your sister," he answered walking even faster. Pietro stopped walking and looked confused then…

"WHAT…what has he been doing with WANDA? You better tell me LANCE!" he yelled and caught up to him only to find that they were outside and Lance's jeep was now visible with Remy's auburn hair and John's orange hair noticeable.

"Why don't you just ask him?" Lance asked still smirking.

"Fine…I WILL…" he answered and stocked over to the brown jeep with narrowed eyes. Remy Lebeau turned his head and saw the familiar silver haired that belonged to Pietro. He smirked as he noticed that Quicksilver wasn't looking at him but at John who was swaying his head to the dong playing on the radio.

"Mm…homme…Remy tink's y' should get ready to explain yo feelings fo Scarlet…"

"Hmm? What?" John asked making Remy nod towards the direction Pietro and Lance were coming from.

John looked and his eyes widened, he then looked at Lance who was wearing a huge grin. 'Damn you rocky,' he cursed to himself and watched as the boss's son came closer.

OoOoOoOo Friday OoOoOoOo

X-23 sat in front of her mirror looking at her reflection as she had done the say before when Wanda, Rogue and herself had been talking about Pietro's up coming marriage.

'If only you knew…'

"Knew what?" A voice asked making X jump up startled.

"Shit don't do that Betts…what are you trying to do kill me?" Lexa asked looking at the smirking purple haired 23 year old.

"Dunno why you're so surprised luv…I've been here for about five minutes."

"You have?"

"Yup…and all you've been doing is staring in that mirror…have something to share?" she asked perking an eyebrow at the younger raven-haired girl.

"No…not really…" she answered while mumbling, 'Things from the past should stay in the past'.

"Alright…have it your way but you do know, Rogue, Wanda and myself are here if you wanna talk about whatever…" she answered.

"I'll keep that in mind," Lex answered and rolled her eyes. "So…do you and Warren have any plans for today?" she asked changing the subject.

"Nothing to special…just going to Pietro's party…"

"It's a bachelor party Betts…guys only."

"Not anymore…I'm going. Mara's going, Jubes is going, Tabby's going, Rogue and Wanda will be there…and I've heard rumors that some one else will be making a surprising entrance," she answered with a perked eyebrow.

"Whatever…but something tells me Pietro isn't going to be happy that half the people at the party are going to be gurls…"

"He should be…the only reason we're going is to make sure 'our' boys don't get to rowdy…"

"Ha…then I feel bad for the guys who won't feel comfortable looking at someone undress as their girlfriends glare," Lexa answered smirking.

"They'll live," Betts answered and walked over to a desk and opened the drawer looking for something she had left last time she had been in X-23's room. Instead of finding it though she found a familiar paper she had seen a while ago.

"And you still haven't done this…have you forgotten all about it?" Elisabeth asked showing the paper to X-23. The paper had a huge shaded X with a 23 under it.

"That was only a dream…Logan would kill me if he found a tattoo on me…"

"We'll you're over age…and you can always put it somewhere he won't see it," Betts answered with a smirk.

"You're sick…"

"I got it from you luv," she answered winking making X roll her eyes. "Anyway…if you're not gonna get the tattoo why keep this?" she asked waving the art paper.

"Cause I like the design," Lexa answered shrugging. Elisabeth looked back down at the paper studying it thoroughly.

"Did you make it?"

"No…"

OoOoOoOo Flashback OoOoOoOo

_**They Meet**_

_X-23 raised her nose up into the air, someone was near. She knew they were, but the scent was everywhere confusing her about the precise location of her victim._

_As if reading her confused thought she felt a breeze of air swiftly pass her by making her turn to come face with sapphire eyes._

_The young teenage had silver hair, his lips which were tight slowly turned into a small smirk as he looked her up and down._

_"Well well well…what's this? The x-geeks recruited a new geek…" he spoke as if speaking more to himself then actually talking to her._

_X-23's narrowed as she looked at the stranger._

_"I'm guessing your one of the brotherhood members," she snarled at him._

_"What gave you the clue? My good looks? My charming personality?" Quicksilver asked._

_"Actually it was your big mouth…here why don't you let me help you SHUT IT!" he answered as her arm quickly rose up as a 'snikt' was heard giving the signal that her dangerous weapons were out._

_Pietro watched the young girl in front of him and knowing that if he just stood there he's be cut to pieces in seconds…so he did the only thing he was the greatest at…he ran circles around her getting the fiery 15 year old more irritated then needed._

OoOo **_School _**OoOo

_X-23, now called Lexa walked into a crowed room where she would have to spend an hour and ten minutes a day learning about numbers._

_'How exciting,' X-23 thought to herself as she took a seat in the back of the room and took a glimpse at the old women erasing math equations from the board._

_"Now isn't this a surprise?" a husky voice asked X-23 in her ear making her almost jump out of her skin. She groaned as she recognized the voice._

_"Quicksilver…" she growled without looking back at him._

_"X-23.…fancy seeing you here…"_

_"Ya well if I had known you were gonna be here believe me…I would have jumped off a bridge then actually showing up."_

_"Aww…sweet as always…" Pietro crooned and caught the white piece of paper on top of her books. Without asking he reached it and pulled it back to get a look at what it was. X-23's eyes narrowed as she turned to look at him._

_Pietro smirked as he looked down at the paper, "What do you know…looks like I'm gonna be in all your classes…"_

_X-23's eyes widened. "WHAT?…This can't be happing…"_

_"Well it is…so you better start getting used to me," he answered then looked at the top of the paper where her name was printed. With a small smirk he added, "Lexxy…"_

_X-23 groaned in agony and her head went down and hit her desk hard, not bothering to bring her head back up and rub her forehead, which was now aching with pain._

_"My life suxs…" she mumbled through the hard top._

OoOo _**A year later**_ OoOo

_"Boo"_

_Lexa looked behind her, even though she didn't have to. She had smelled his scent miles away._

_"About time you got here heart breaker."_

_"Heart breaker? What makes you think that sweet little me would do such a thing to innocent girls?" Pietro asked putting on an innocent face._

_"Oh I dunno…let me think," Lex answered and the proceeded to naming about a dozen different girls._

_Pietro covered her mouth since it looked like she wasn't going to stop anytime soon._

_"Ok…I get your point. But anyway I didn't come here to discuss my unsuccessful love life…"_

_"Then why exactly did you wanna see me for?" she asked him._

_"I have to have a motive for seeing my favorite X-girl?" he asked mocking a hurt look._

_Lexa perked an eyebrow, "X-girl…you do know you make me sound like a porn star…" she told him._

_Pietro smirked and looked at her body, "Well…if the body fits…" seconds later his arm got lightly punched by the pale raven haired beauty._

_"Ewww shut up," she told him making him laugh. "But really…why did you want me to meet you here?" she asked._

_He took something out of his pocket and gave it to her. She opened it curiously wondering what it was and as she saw the huge X with the 23 under it smiled. The letter and numbers had a Goth appeal to them. She looked up at him only to see that he was looking anywhere but at her._

_"Why…"_

_"You always bitching about wanting a tattoo but not knowing what to get…so I thought I might help…"_

_She smiled softly, something she almost never did._

_"That's very…sweet…"_

_Pietro looked at her for a brief second not expecting that. He then shrugged and said, "What are friends for…"_

OoOoOoOo End Flashbacks OoOoOoOo

"…A friend did," Lex answered and walked to her bed where there sat a box. Wanda and Rogue had left it there earlier and X would be lying is she said she wasn't a bit scared about what it might hold. When Rogue and Wanda wanted to be evil…they could be very evil.

"Where are Rogue and Wanda anyway?" Betts asked watching her friend look at the box in a daze. X-23 looked up, "They went to decorate the apartment were Pietro's bachelor party's taking place…" she answered.

Betts nodded and started walking out the door, "You going?"

"Dunno yet…"

The purple haired Asian nodded again, before she walked out of the room though she stopped and looked at X-23's back. Her black her reaching the middle of her back.

"Lexa…"

"Hmm?"

"About your thought…earlier…" Lexa turned back to stare at Betts.

"…"

"…We do know…" with that she walked out of the room leaving X-23 alone with her box.

OoOoOoOo Later OoOoOoOo

"Ok…are you ready for the BIG Surprise?" Lance asked pushing Pietro who was blindfolded.

"Oh Gee I wonder what it could be?" Pietro answered is a mocking voice as he heard a door open.

"Ok…you can take it of now…" Lance commented making Pietro take the blindfold of expecting a half naked girl in the room but instead he found a bunch of guys sitting around and about seven girls in front of him.

"SURPRISE!"

"Uh…yeah…I'm surprised…REAL surprise actually," he mumbled looking at the women he had known since he was a teenager. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to celebrate you getting married like duh," Kitty answered as the girls got out of their small clump.

"That's nice…but…why didn't you guys go to Vegas with Crystal?" he asked perking an eyebrow.

"Oh…cause Wanda doesn't like Cry…" Jubilee didn't finish as she got a jab in the ribs by Rogue.

"She doesn't like Casinos," Amara replied covering for Jubilees mistake. Making Betts give a sigh of relief when she saw Pietro buy it. Wanda however took this time to give Jubilation Lee a death glare making the younger girl wince.

"So…since you're all here I guess things won't be exactly like a normal bachelor parry huh?"

"Nope…but if it makes ya feel bettah mate we have a big cake," John answered from where he was sitting. Pietro just glared at him not happy by what the pyromaniac had told him the day before, but then again it wasn't like he could do anything about it. Wanda was a grown girl who knew what she was doing.

"Alright so what did you guys bring to entertain me?" Pietro asked not answering the Aussie as he walked to a chair in the middle of the others.

"Twister," Tabitha answered smirking making Pietro smirk back.

"How bout you gurls play and we watch," he answered as all the guys agreed.

"Perverts," Wanda mumbled glaring at her twin.

"Are you sure you should be getting married?" Amara asked getting a wink from Pietro as an answer. Amara rolled her eyes and then went to sit on Roberto Da Costa's Lap.

"So…what do yah guys wanna do?" Rogue asked leaning on the back of the armchair Remy was sitting in.

All the girls looked at each other trying to come up with an idea, while the boys looked at their girlfriends also waiting for the answer.

OoOoOoOo 1 Hour later OoOoOoOo

The girls giggled why Pietro yawned and the other guys stretched. An hour of hearing their girlfriends remember things about Pietro and his old womanizing days was interesting…until 30 minutes ago.

"Ha ha ha h…a" Jubilee laughter calmed down as she looked at all the men in the room. "So…uh…why aren't you guys talking?" she asked nudging Ray who was sitting next to her in the ribs.

"Cause you gurls are having so much fun we didn't want to interrupt," he answered forcing himself not to roll his eyes.

"Ok…well…who wants cake?" Wanda asked getting up soon being joined by Rogue stood up straight from her leaning position.

"What kinda of cake?" Amara asked.

"It' Chocolate with Vanilla frosting," Rogue answered.

"I could go for some cake…" Betts answered thoughtfully.

"K…we'll be back," Both girls answered and walked into the apartments kitchen.

"So Pietro how do you feel?" Tabitha broke the silence.

"About what?"

"Getting married DUH," Kitty answered rolling her eyes.

"Oh…I dunno…"

"What do you mean you don't know…you gotta know," Tabitha replied shaking her head good-humouredly.

"I feel…grown up," he answered smiling sheepishly.

"You should…you're about to give yourself completely to another person. It's a big commitment, never looking at another woman, being faithful, being honest…" Betts remarked looking at him but her eyes seemed like they were looking to a far away place.

"Ha…she's making is sound like your selling your soul to the devil," John commented smirking making Pietro grin as well.

"Really, she might as well just be telling us to give up on woman," Roberto joked.

"Right…like any of us would do that," Ray answered rolling his eyes.

The girls ignored the boys for the moment while they stared at Pietro.

"So…do you think you'll be able to do that?" Amara asked him talking about what Betts had mentioned.

"I…"

Before he could answer Rogue and Wanda walked back in strolling a big, yummy looking cake. Pietro looked at it and blinked then smiled.

"All this…for me? All you shouldn't have…"

"Yup…this is all for you." Wanda answered and looked at Betts from behind Pietro's shoulder since she was giving the cake a funny look.

"Yeah but remember to share…sharing is caring," Tabitha added looking at the cake with hunger.

"Ah don't think yah should have any Tabby…ANYWAY…why don't yah give a small taste…tah make sure yah like it Pietro," Rogue suggested as she turned and glanced at Wanda.

Pietro looked from Rogue to Wanda, he knew there was a hidden message they were communicating to each other. He shrugged it off though and walked towards the cake wondering if what they wanted to do was push his head into the cake as he got the first taste by biting it. He was so busy looking at them through the corner of his eyes he didn't notice that very slowly and slyly the cake was rising.

He watched small smirks appear on their faces but when he saw that they hadn't moved from their spots his turned to give the cake a bite but instead found greenish hazel eyes looking directly at him.

OoOoOoOo Flashback OoOoOoOo

_"What an annoying day for the BoM to want to start trouble," Amara complained while looking down at her French tipped nails. "But oh well…I guess I should be happy since maybe now I can see Pietro…"_

_"I don't know what you see in that jerk…or why you're going out with him," Roberto answered walking beside the brunette._

_Amara rolled her eyes, "You know…you guys are a lot a like so I don't know why you're talking," she answered back._

_"…" Roberto stayed quiet making Amara smirk in satisfaction._

_"Jealousy has many faces…" a voice answered behind them making them quickly turn while charging up to battle._

_"Ohh…fire…" Pyro mumbled as Amara stood a couple feet in front of him. Wanda who was next to him rolled her eyes._

_"Don't even think about it…and didn't you just hear me?"_

_"Aww is my scarlet witch getting jealous? Don't worry luv my heart only belongs to you…" John answered the first remark and blew a kiss to her._

_"You wish…"_

_"Jealous?" Of who?" Sunspot questioned her second remark with eyes narrowed._

_"Isn't it obvious?" Wanda asked looking at Amara._

_John gasped, "Really? I thought that sunny there had a thing for the wolf?" John asked looking at Wanda._

_"Not everything is what it seems," she answered back._

_"WHAT? Me and her…NO WAY!" Roberto interrupted them as he pointed at Magma._

_"Yeah and besides…I'm going out with your brother," Amara yelled back._

_"Denial Denial…" John responded shaking his head._

_"Denial…what? You mean like you guys?" Amara snapped back making Wanda's mouth open._

_"What? Me…and him…yeah right…maybe in another DIMENSION…"_

_The four teens then started yelling at each other nonstop, probably not even hearing what the others were saying._

_"Did we come here to fight…or watch a double date?" Jubilee asked watching the four._

_"Dunno…but I really don't think we should get in the middle of that fight…" Ray answered making jubilee nod and then both walked away from the screaming teens._

OoOo _**Romy**_ OoOo

_Rogue and Gambit were in the middle of hand-to-hand combat when the familiar voices of Wanda, Amara, John and Roberto reached them. They both stopped in mid blow._

_"What the hell are they yelling about?" Rogue asked annoyed._

_Remy shrugged and walked a bit closer to where the noise was coming from. "Dunno…but sounds like something bout…la amour," he answered and winked at Rogue. Rogue rolled her eyes._

_"Only in yah dreams Cajun…only in your dreams…"_

_"Den Remy'll be having good dreams…very good dreams."_

_"Oh no…don't start flirting…up tah now we where the only ones actually fighting," she told him while pointing the direction from where the yells were coming from._

_"Oui mais…mabe we should take a break…y' pretty tiring chere," Remy remarked with a smirk making Rogue roll her eyes at the second meaning._

_"No…ah think we're gonna keep fighting," she answered dangerously walking towards him Gambit shrugged but his smirk didn't disappear from his face._

_"Wateva Y' say chere…anyway…Remy thinks he likes fighting with you," he told her as she charged at him but miss as he somehow got behind her and held both hands behind her. "Fighting means mo body touching," he added into her ear making her eyes widened in shock for a moment but then they narrowed._

_"Yah BAST…"_

OoOo _**Elsewhere**_ OoOo

_"ARD! Stop MOVING!"_

_"Why? So you can gut me? I don't think so," Quicksilver answered avoiding all the blows X-23 was sending towards him._

_"Oh come on…I promise it won't hurt," she told him sweetly the added, "much."_

_Pietro smirked at the young X-men girl he had gotten to know a lot better since their first fight which had been about a year ago._

_"I'll pass thanks," he answered as he looked around to see where else he might run just to keep getting on her nerves. He kept running in circles a while longer while having small talk between blows, finally X-23 was fed up. She had been going easy on him but all the running was making her dizzy so her nose rose a little into the air catching his scent. As Pietro was running in front of a brown crate two shiny silver claws smashed into the crate missing Pietro by mere inches making him stop running and stand a little shocked._

_"That was close…aww why did they send the dangerous weapon of destruction after me…why couldn't they send my fiery Mara…" Pietro mumbled as he looked at Lexa trying to pull her claws out of the crate since they were stuck._

_Lexa rolled her eyes as she heard this, "Gee Pietro…didn't know spoiled and prissy were your type," she remarked to him making Pietro's eyes flash a little and then do something she wasn't expecting._

_Pietro in a fast movement grabbed her free arm and quickly slammed her into the crate making her stuck hand become free. Lexa looked up in shock as Pietro pinned her hands to the crate._

_"What do you think my type is?" he asked in a husky whisper as his face leaned towards her._

_"Uh…" she stammered not knowing what to do about his face, which was really close to her._

_"Well?" he asked looking into her greenish eyes making it look as if he was looking for the answer in them._

_"I dunno…perky…blond…with a body to blow your mind…" she answered slowly after a while._

_Pietro tilted his head to the side studying her face, he then moved his face to the point where their noses were touching making Lexa arch her back up trying to get her head a little further from him, but she only managed to make her chest come up and press itself to his._

_"Maybe that is my type…" he answered still in a low whisper. After staying like that for a couple of more seconds he seductively added, "but maybe it's not…"_

_As he said this Lexa could feel Pietro's breath on her lips which were a little parted in awe. Before they knew what was going on Pietro's lips crashed onto hers making Lexa close her eyes. As his tongue went into her mouth and wrestled with hers a low moan escaped from her throat making his tongue exit her mouth. Lexa licked her lips and opened her eyes only to see that Pietro was gone, and she was alone._

_As she stood with her back pressed up to the wood crate three words went though her head, 'WTF?'_

OoOoOoOo End Flashback OoOoOoOo

He jumped back a foot and gave a surprise yell making both his lovely sister and Rogue laugh. The other people looked a little surprised as well except for Betts who had an amused smile on her face.

The person with the hazel eyes slowly started getting up while also taking the top part of the 'cake' off.

As everyone seemed to finally recognize her the boys yelled, "X-23?" in a shock voice while the girls yelled "Lex!" Finally the all asked in unison, "What are you doing here?"

The pale skinned girl smirked and said, "Surprise…" in a low seductive voice. Everyone then looked at Rogue and Wanda who smirked.

"You guys told me to find someone…so we did," Wanda told John and Remy who were looking at their lovers with their mouths opened.

While everyone was to busy looking shock, X-23 looked at them smirking. Her smile however disappeared as her eyes met sapphire ones…and they did not belong to Wanda.

Pietro stared at the girl…woman in front of him. 'She's defiantly not a girl anymore' Pietro thought to himself looking at Lexa from head to toe thinking about the last time they had been together. Pietro unknowingly to himself walked closer to the cake.

"X-23..." he found himself saying.

"Quicksilver…" she replied. Their voices suddenly bringing everyone else to their sense and asking them turn to the two and blink. Lexa caught on to the silence and broke it by saying, "Uh…does anyone mind helping me out of here…getting out while wearing this isn't easy you know…" she told them pointing to the outfit she was wearing. She was wearing black fishnet tights, a navy blue short skintight skirt, with a matching coat, black boots that went up to her knees and a navy blue cap.

"Lex…why are you here wearing that?" Amara asked between giggles making Jubilee snicker.

Lexa rolled her eyes, "They made me…" she answered throwing her finger at Rogue and Wanda who tried putting innocent faces.

"I KNEW I should have brought my camera," Tabitha mumbled to herself looking at X-23. Lexa glared at them.

"Aww…ignore them Lex…I think you'd make one hot officer," Elisabeth told her friend giving a smirk.

"Whatever…can someone HELP ME OUTTA HERE?" she asked again. Pietro looked up at her and noticed that no one was moving, and that he was the closet to X. He raised an arm in front of her suggesting that she take his hand.

Lexa looked at Pietro's hand in front of her. She reluctantly raised her own hand to reach his, slowly going towards it, scared to touch it…as if it would burn her skin.

As the hands made contact their eyes clouded but soon regain their regular color as Pietro softly lifted Lexa out of the bottom half of the fake cake and brought her down to stand right in front of him.

"Thanks…" Lexa answered pulling her hand away from him.

"No…prob…"

"Wow it's must be a long time since you two have seen each other no?" Amara asked looking at them with sudden interest.

"Yeah…every time you come into town X always winds up having to go on a mission," Roberto added to Pietro while thinking about it.

"Wasn't the last time you two saw each other the day before you left for college?" Lance asked Pietro also going into deep thought about it.

Pietro looked at Lance while Lexa looked at Roberto who was looking at the ceiling and Amara who was still sitting on his lap. They then both turned and shared a look while at the same time answering…

"Yeah…"

OoOoOoOo Flashback OoOoOoOo

(X and Pie are both 17)

_Lexa sat on the windowsill of Wanda's bedroom. Her head was swaying back and forth as Garbage's "#1 Crush" played at a loud volume._

_Wanda was lying on her bed, her face was facing the ceiling but her eyes were closed shut as she let the lyrics of the song go through her head. For some reason she kept picturing a certain red headed fire-loving idiot. Trying to get those thoughts out of her head she turned to Lexa and yelled, "Where's Rogue anyway?" over the music._

_"She's out with her Cajun lover," Lexa shouted back while still moving her head to the song. Wanda smirked at the thought of her best friend and Gambit. It was funny that she was with him considering the fact that she was the X-girl who didn't fall for Remy's looks when she first saw him. Not to mention she also that he was a 'stupid egotistic snake charmer' at first…now look at her, exchanging love struck looks with him while they held hands. She has to admit to herself that it was pretty sweet; she sighed and looked up at the ceiling._

_Lexa watched Wanda a bit but then turned her head outside while mumbling some of the words from the song to herself. As she looked outside she recognized to figures, Pietro and…Tabitha. They were holding hands as Pietro walked her out since it looked like she was leaving. As they parted they shared a kiss. Lexa didn't bother looking away, she kept her gaze and watched as Tabitha got picked up she was guessing by Kurt. She watched as Pietro watched the car leave and then turn, he looked up as if knowing he was being watched._

_Pietro kept eye contact with her as he started walking into the house. As he did Lexa kept singing, as he disappeared inside she sang, "I would wait for you …I'd make room for you …I'd sail ships for you…To be close to you…To be a part of you…'Cause I believe in you…I believe in you…I would die for you."_

_After about 40 minutes later while still listening to music X-23 got up and stretched._

_"I think it's time I go before Logan starts looking for me," she told Wanda smirking. Wanda smiled and nodded as she watched her friend head for the door._

_"Kay…tell Rogue that I said hi."_

_"Alright, later…"_

_"Bye…" Wanda answered as the door to her room opened and closed leaving her by herself._

_Lexa closed the door and then turned getting ready to leave but was surprised to see sapphire eyes looking directly at her a couple feet away._

_She smirked as she looked at him, "Pietro…"_

_"Lex…" he answered with an identical smirk._

_"I told you…" she told him in a singsong voice._

_"What?" he asked looking a bit clueless._

_X-23 walked closer to him to the point where their bodies were touching. "I told you…that you liked them blond, perky and with a body to satisfy you," she answered with a perked eyebrow. Pietro smiled and leaned into her face._

_"And I told you…that maybe they were…or maybe they weren't," as he said this he eyed her body. She was wearing a small black jersey with the numbers 69 on it. She was also wearing a black little skirt that hugged her hips._

_She rolled her eyes and passed him by as she opened the door to his room. Pietro watched her and then looked both ways of the hall making sure no one was around then went ahead and walked in after her._

_Pietro closed the door and then headed to the center of the room where she was standing. He put his arms around her waist and started kissing her on her neck and through her hair. Lexa closed her eyes as she felt his hands, which were resting on her stomach slowly rise under her shirt cupping her firm breasts through her lacy black bra._

_They kept this going until she turned around to face him, making Pietro bring her closer and leaning his face into hers giving her small butterfly kisses before sneaking his tongue into her mouth. Lexa started to respond right away, losing all innocence she might seem like she had. Pietro then stared walking backwards towards his bed taking the raven-haired beauty along with him. He stopped at the edge of the bed and sat, then watched her she rested her a knee on each side of his leg straddling him. Pietro hands caressed her thighs as he started falling towards the bed with her on top of him._

_The made out for a longer while, but suddenly Lexa sat up still straddling him also making Pietro sit up a bit giving her a questioning look._

_"Wait…" she told him making him roll his eyes thinking he was about to get the 'this is wrong' speech since he had a girlfriend who was also on of her friends but yet there they were about to do something very sinful…again._

_He was surprised thought that instead of talking her hands traveled to her stomach and she started taking a black belly button ring off._

_"Don't want me to hurt myself right?" she asked smirking at him. He returned the smiled and watched as she also took the jersey off and threw it behind her. "Now…where were we?" she asked seductively._

_Pietro brought his head up and whispered, "I think I know" against her lips and then smashed his into hers. He tongue once again entered her mouth making her give a satisfying moan as he brought her down back onto him as he laid back down on the bed…_

OoOo _**Couple of months late**_r OoOo

(X's is 17, Pie's 18)

_The X-men slowly got out of the jet and took a quick look at what would be that day's battleground. They then started making their way towards the spot where the BoM and Acolytes would probably be waiting. Less then five minutes later they did find them looking bored as the waited._

_They finally looked up as their enemies arrived._

_"Bout time…" Lance mumbled as he got up from where they were resting._

_"Ready to get your butts whooped X-geeks?" John asked as his flamethrower shot bright flames out._

_"We're always ready…" Scott answered but then was pushed away as Amara and Tabitha made their way to the front._

_"Pietro!" Amara yelled getting his attention._

_"Is it true?" Tabby asked him._

_"Is what true?"_

_"That You're LEAVING?"_

_Pietro looked a little shocked that they knew, he then turned to face X-23 who was standing beside Rogue is a fighting pose. "Yeah…" he answered slowly still watching Lexa._

_Lexa stared at Pietro shocked, she hadn't known this. Her hands, which were up ready to fight suddenly, slumped to her sides._

_"Aww…for college huh?" Amara asked._

_"Yeah…" he answered still not turning away from the grass green eyes looking at him._

_"Well since his is our last fight with you…we better make it a good one," Tabitha remarked. After sharing a look with each other, magma and boom boom then ran towards Quicksilver and started the battle…_

OoOoOoOo End Flashback OoOoOoOo

"HELLO?" Jubilee asked snapping Pietro and Lexa out of a daze they didn't know they were in.

"Yeah…" both answered in unison as the room got uncomfortably quiet.

"O…K…well Lex you came her for a reason so might as well get to it," Betts broke the silence and winked at her friend.

"Wait…you're really striping for us?" Roberto asked with a perked eyebrow.

"Yeah but don't get TOO excited gentleman…I have strict instructions on where to stop," X-23 answered and walked towards the stereo that was on a small table near the couch.

Slow music started and her head started moving to it as she walked back to the group. She took a deep inhale and then exhaled looking as if she was debating why she was doing this and if she should do it at all. Her answer was seen though when she gave Pietro a shove on the chest making him walk backwards and fall into a chair. She then moved back a little and started her little strip tease.

Wanda and Rogue kept their eyes on Lexa's face trying to find any trace of a blush that might appear on their friends face. Then again they wouldn't be surprised if one didn't grace the younger girl face since the reason they picked X-23 to do this was cause they knew she would be daring enough to do it. Ok so there was also another reason…but that reason was still a blank to X-23 as she threw the cap on her head sideways hitting Lance who was blushing as X-23 winked at him. Kitty who was sitting next to him gave Lexa a glare telling her to move on to another guy.

Amara on the other hand was looking at Roberto making sure no smile appeared on his face. Roberto knew this so he'd look at Lexa, but the glance somewhere else around the room. Jubilee was looking at Ray who was looking back at her not even paying attention that X-23 was now taking off the blue coat she was wearing. He would have looked, but he was scared since he didn't know what jubilee would do to him. Betts was snapping her fingers not even caring if Warren was looking or not. Warren sat down with his head resting in his hands thinking that he would be a lot more interesting if Betts were the one giving him the strip tease.

Remy and John whistled knowing that Wanda and Rogue wouldn't get jealous since they were the ones that suggested X-23 to strip and since they knew both girls knew that their hearts belonged to them. Pietro though was looking at her with a dazed look upon his face…something she made pretend she did not see.

OoOoOoOo 1 hour later OoOoOoOo

Everyone laughed and talked at once, everyone seemed to be having a good happy time, all…except one.

Lexa sat on a chair the reversed way, with the back of the chair facing her chest as her legs were on each side of the chair. She was still wearing fishnet nylons; on top of them were tight leather boy shorts, and black boots. Covering her chest was a thick strap less bra. If anyone looked at her saying she looked bored would be an understatement. She wasn't even looking at the group; she was looking at the chair her eyes looking as if they were in another world. She was so out of it she didn't notice that she was leaning forwards making the chairs back legs rise up into the air.

"Wow…she sounds like a great person," Kitty told Pietro since at the moment they were all talking about Crystal.

"She…is…"

Amara yawned and leaned on Roberto's shoulder.

"You wanna go?" he asked her softly. Her answer was another yawn and a small nod.

"Ok guys I think we'll be going…"

Pietro smirked, "Geeze do you always do you she tells you to do?" he asked Roberto who ignored him. Ray and Jubilee also got up.

"Where are you guys going?" Betts asked.

Tabitha got up and answered, "They gave us the ride over."

Everyone said their good byes leaving fewer people in the room.

"So mate tell us more about this shelia of yours…" John told Pietro.

"I've been with her for 3 years or so and you guys are barley asking now? The day before my wedding?" Pietro asked.

"'Ey…better late den never…" Remy answered.

"Yea…right Lex?" Betts asked looking at the pale girl.

"Lex?" Kitty asked when they got no response.

"Lexa?…X-23?…Bitch?" Wanda asked trying to get her attention.

"LEXA!" Rogue finally yelled getting her attention, unfortunately the yell startled her so much she didn't notice how eh chair was standing causing her to fall forward into the hard ground.

"Ohhh…" Elisabeth and Kitty chorused as she hit the floor with a loud, 'BAM'.

"I'm ok…" they heard being mumbled, seconds later she sat up and looked at the as she blinked rapidly. They all looked at her with a perked eyebrow.

"Uh…yeah…about that question…yeah it was nice…" she answered having no idea what the question they had asked was.

Wanda chuckled and shook her head while Rogue gave her small smirk.

Lexa looked around the room, "Hey…where are…" she stopped herself. "Never mind…you know what? I'm just gonna go outside and get some fresh air…" she told them getting up and walking towards the patio.

"O…k…" Kitty broke the silence and then giggled.

"She's not herself right now…" Rogue spoke to no one in particular as she followed Lexa with her eyes.

"Yeah…" Wanda remarked looking at Pietro who was looking at the floor.

"Anyway she better come back soon…it's cold and I don't think she should be out wearing that…" Betts mumbled.

"Aren't you ready to be a mom," Pietro changed the subject making Betts blush at the accusation.

Everyone laughed once again. A while later Rogue got up.

"Well I think it's time we left…" she told Pietro as everyone got up as well.

"What about the apartment?" Pietro asked pointing around him.

"We got it so you can spend the night…since we don't really have room at the BoM anymore," Wanda answered getting her coat.

"Oh…"

"Bye…" Kitty and Betts told him as the opened the door to leave dragging their boyfriends along with them.

"We'll see Y' tomorrow homme," Remy told Pietro as he was about to walk out of the apartment with his arms around Rogue's waist.

"Wait…what about…" Pietro didn't finish asking as he pointed at the patio because Wanda answered.

"She brought her own car…"

"Later mate…" John told him and then shut the door before Pietro could say anything else.

Pietro stood a little dumbstruck. He looked around that apartment that was going to be his for the night and then looked over at the closed Patio door wondering what he should do. He sighed and sat down on a big fluffy couch in the room, trying to clear his thoughts.

OoOoOoOo minutes later OoOoOoOo

Lexa looked over the balcony rail down towards the streets, which still had cars passing by everyone once in a while. She looked down t it complete expressionless, seconds later she heard the patio door open. She didn't have to turn to see who it was. It may have been 4 years since their last encounter but his scent hadn't changed at all.

He stood there not really knowing what to say to her.

"It's been a while…" she broke the silence for him.

"Yeah…the last time I saw you was…that day…"

"The day you left…"

"Yeah…"

"You didn't…"

"I couldn't…you looked very peaceful…and I didn't want to ruin that…"

Her head snapped to look at his and then it slightly tilted. "So you left me the letter…"

Pietro nodded as they both remembered the day while holding their eye contact.

OoOoOoOo Flashback OoOoOoOo

_Pietro walked up the stairs towards his room. The other BoM members along with Gambit and Pyro had thrown a goodbye party for him at a fancy restraint. As he thought about the events that had just happened he smirked to himself._

_'I didn't know they cared…' he thought in his head. He reached his room and opened the door and immediately saw a figure standing in front of his window. He closed the door and didn't bother turning on the lights already knowing who it was. He then slowly walked towards her while running a hand through his slick silver hair._

_"You didn't tell me…"_

_"…I know…"_

_"How long have you known?"_

_Pietro looked away from her back, scared that she might turn as he answered, "I've known all year…"_

_She slowly nodded then asked, "Why?"_

_"Why what?"_

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"I…don't know…" he answered while thinking about the reason. It was because he was scared…he was scared of saying good-bye to her. Knowing she wouldn't be there when he needed comfort, or when he wanted to talk, or just hang out. She wouldn't be there…and telling her he was leaving…saying goodbye to her face…would have unleashed a pain inside of him he didn't want to feel._

_After a while of silence he spoke again, "I'm…sorry…"_

_She turned to look at him. There wasn't an angry, sad or happy expression on her face. She was just staring at him._

_"For what?" she asked._

_Pietro thought for a while, looking for the answer. As he racked his brain Lexa gave a small smirk, seeing her smirk made him smile. "I'm…not sure…" he finally answered making her give a small chuckle at the answer. They both just stood there or a while looking at each other, Pietro took this time to study her face which was bathed in the moonlights light making her look more beautiful then she already was._

_He took his attention off her face when she started walking towards him, but he closed his eyes when he felt her arms wrap themselves around his neck. He reluctantly out his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him as her head rested on his shoulder._

_"I'm going to miss you…so much…" she whispered into his ear, in a very low voice as if she was scared the walls would her how vulnerable she sounded by uttering those words._

_Pietro sighed and brought his cheek to press against hers, "I'm going to miss you too Lex…I'm gonna miss you more…"_

_She smiled even though she felt a silent tear roll down her cheek. Quickly she got rid of it, not wanting to show any weakness. She pulled back a bit too look up at his face, in to his sapphire eyes. Then her lips started giving his jaws gentle butterfly kisses slowly making their way to his lips. Once their lips met, there was no stopping them as their heated passion unleashed…_

_OoOoOoOo_

_Pietro opened his eyes to see that the room was a light gray telling him it was morning. He turned and looked at his alarm clock, it read 7:30. He closed his eyes but quickly snapped them opened as he remembered his flight left at 9:00 and he had to be at the airport in about an hour or earlier. He turned to face Lexa who had her naked body under the white sheet, her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply. He turned away from her and brought his foot over the bed to rest on the cold carpet, as he was about to do the same to the other foot and sit up he heard it…_

_"Mmm…don..'t…go…"_

_He turned to look at Lexa thinking she was awake, but her eyes were still shut and her breathing still indicated she was sleeping. He sighed and looked at her thinking that wakening her up would be a crime. So he got up, got dressed and then found a pen and blank piece of paper._

_20 minutes later he laid a blank envelope on his pillow, walked to her side of the bed and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He opened the door to leave his room, giving her one last look as she slept, Pietro felt pain, the pain he didn't want to feel. His eyes looked at her face, looking as peaceful as one can ever feel. Then he looked at her body, even through the sheet you could still make out the shape of her hips and legs, with one last look at her face, he closed the door whispering his good-bye._

_OoOoOoOo_

_Lexa opened her eyes; she blinked a couple of time string to get used to the light that was shining in her face. When she could open her eyes she tuned sideways expecting to see Pietro's face but was surprised that there was only an empty space where he would usually be. That's when the envelope on the pillow caught her eyes. Suddenly the realization about Pietro came back to her mind._

_She sat up and wrapped the white sheets around her body then reached her hand out and grabbed the envelope. When she opened it she found that it was a letter from Pietro._

_'Morning Sleeping Beauty…_

_Sorry I didn't wake you up…but I thought you looked to much like an angel…to wake you up would have been a sin ;D By the time you wake up I'll probably be long gone…I set the alarm clock at 10 in case you got up to late. Don't wanna get caught in my room naked eh? The word would spread like wild fire and I don't think Wolverine would approve what we've done. Anyway Lex…I…loumm…I got to go…I'll just talk to you later…_

_Lo…Later - Pietro Maximoff'_

_X-23 reread the letter and the wrinkled it a little since she was holding it with both hands, she then brought it up and held it close to her chest, she sighed and then looked outside where the sun was shining bright…_

_"Good-bye…" she whispered into the air._

OoOoOoOo End Flashback OoOoOoOo

Lexa turned away from Pietro and looked back down to the street not wanting that thought in her head at the moment. "So how have you been?" she asked.

Pietro shrugged and went to stand besides her, "so and so…"

She nodded and looked up at the sky where the lights were twinkling, "It's beautiful…isn't it?" she asked holding her breath as she looked at the beauty over them.

Pietro looked up at the midnight sky and then back at Lexa, "Yeah…" they stayed quiet again, but instead of her breaking the silence with another random question he spoke.

"I…missed you…you know…"

Lexa turned to him with a surprised look; she was expecting him to say that. She nodded and walked towards him and surprised him by getting in the position they had been in those four years ago. Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck…

"I missed you more…" she told him remembering his words.

Pietro pulled away a little and looked at her, she was smirking. She pulled away chuckling a bit then he walked back to the balcony rail.

"So what do you wanna do?" she asked, the tension that had been there between them before gone, almost making them both feel as if they were teenagers again.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well Rogue and Wanda made me sign a paper…it wasn't till later that I found out what the paper was…"

"What was it?" he asked curiously.

"A contract stating that I Lexa Howlett belong to Pietro Maximoff for the rest of today…"

"WHAT?"

"Yup…so that means I'm yours for the rest of the night," she responded not realizing how she made the situation sound like. Before he could say what he thought she meant she continued and said, "Meaning if you wanted me to…play twister then I'd have to… or be your personal servant…"

"Oh.." Pietro answered getting them meaning now.

"Yup…so remind me to kill those beautiful Goths I consider my friends later…"

Pietro chuckled, "I will…"

"So what do you wanna do?" Lexa asked again.

"Dunno…lets go inside…Betts was right…"

"About what?"

"The fact that it's way to cold out here for you to be wearing that," he answered eyeing her outfit. She smiled at this and walked past him going back into the apartment not bothering to complain that she was a big good and could take care of herself.

OoOoOoOo Later OoOoOoOo

X-23 brought the bottle of beer up to her lips and took a long drink. "Whooo" she yelled while dancing around to the music on the radio.

Pietro watched her with a huge smirk on his face, he thought it was funny how Lexa could barley walk, hell he thought it was funny that his vision was getting blurry. After watching her dance in circles then stop and regain her vision he watched Lexa walk towards him.

"Pie…dance with me…" she commanded as she grabbed on to his arm and pulled him up from his sitting position.

Pietro took a last drink of what seemed like his tenth beer and let Lexa drag him to the middle of the floor where she played with his arms and swayed like crazy. They danced dance until Lexa started slowing down and feeling woozy, her feet kept moving but it seemed as if they were moving by themselves.

Her feet tangled themselves making her lose her balance and drop to the floor, while also tripping Pietro who hadn't been paying attention. Pain shot through Lexa's back as she fell on the floor with a loud banging noise, and what made the drop worse was the weight that had fallen on her, Pietro.

Lexa opened her eye and looked into Pietro's sapphire eyes…all of a sudden their woozy and dizziness leaving them as they looked at each other. Both looking at each other very sober like they hadn't drunk a couple of beers just minutes ago. Pietro suddenly got a sleepy look on his face and closed his eyes; he's head then started to drop in an act that he would defiantly being questioning in the morning.

The last sounds they made…the first sounds they'd remember when they would wake would be low moans of ecstasy…and soft words of passion.

OoOoOoOo Saturday OoOoOoOo

Lexa shivered and cuddled next to the warmth besides her when a cold breeze touched her pale skin. She inhaled deeply into her pillow, making the question of 'where her pillow had gotten the smell of sex and cologne from' run through her mind. She ignored the little voice that was telling her to open here, that is until she felt her pillow breath.

Her eyes sprang open and she lifted her head only to find Pietro Maximoff's face in front of hers.

"Oh…shit…" she mumbled to herself closing her eyes and trying to remember what exactly had happened the night before. Her thoughts however were interrupted as her ears perked hearing the sound of a knob turning nearby.

"Pietro…" she said nudging him trying to get him up. He didn't wake, but she found that she wasn't being paranoid when she caught an unfamiliar scent. A rosy fragrance found it's way to her nose making her stop trying to get Pietro up and instead focus her attention to the closed door of the bedroom. How they had gotten there was a mystery to her, just like the reason of how they had even allowed themselves to do 'it'. 'Did my emotions come out when they shouldn't have?' she asked herself momentarily forgetting all about the unfamiliar scent.

She was to busy asking herself the question she didn't notice the door to the bedroom, until she heard a shrill cry making her snap out of it and looked at the intruder. The girl was a light peachy color, beautiful golden locks of hair caressing her hair, blue eyes that could match the color of the ocean…

"Crystal…" Lexa snapped her head to look at Pietro who was sitting up and looking at the women looking at them with a horrifying expression.

Tears started falling down her cheeks, she uttered a low, "How…could…you?" before running out of the room and walking out of the apartment slamming the door loudly.

Pietro looked through the empty door shocked, so shocked he had no idea what to do.

"Go to her…"

He turned to look at Lexa who was also looking through the door her head tilted.

"What?"

"Go after her…you know you want to…"

Pietro looked at her for a couple of seconds, he then easily got dressed in a blink of an eye. Before he left the room he looked at Lexa who's eyes seemed not to be looking at him but through him, he then left her alone…in bed for the second time.

After hearing the door shut Lexa exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding. She brought her knees up and still covered her body with the bed sheet and laid her forehead against her kneecaps.

"What the hell have I done?" she asked herself while raising her head and letting her smooth fingers brush through her hair in a distraught movement. She opened her eyes feeling them burn as unshed tears threatened to get out, before she would let that happen she grabbed her cell phone, which was resting on the small little table beside the bed and dialed a number.

'Hello?'

"…(sniff)…I need you…"

'Lexa? Where are you…'

"The apartment…"

'Who's?'

"Pietro's…"

OoOoOoOo minutes later OoOoOoOo

"Shit I have a bad feeling about this…" Wanda mumbled as Rogue and herself walked down the street towards the apartment they had gotten for Pietro.

"Yah should have a bad feelin…who knows what the hell she did that would have made her sound so…weak…over the phone," Rogue responded walking a little faster.

Wanda nodded and followed Rogue but then stopped the white striped girl by holding on to her wrist as the walked passed the café next door to the apartment.

"What?" Rogue asked looking annoyed. Wanda's only response was nodding her head towards the café making Rogue look inside through the glass window.

In one of the small two-seater tables was Pietro's recognizable hair and he was holding hands with a pretty blond who was blinking a lot. The thing both girls found weird about Pietro was that his hair, which he liked to keep nice and neat was unruly and everywhere, as if he had barely waked.

"That's Crystal…" Wanda breathed out.

"Yeah…come on…lets go…" Rogue responded and quickly walked over t the apartment. Over riding the elevator a couple of storied up they found the room and opened it not bothering to knock. They looked around the living room, which was a little messier then the y had left it the night before.

"Those were not there last night…"Wanda whispered looking at the table in the middle of the kitchen, on the table were about 15 empty beer cans.

"Lexa?" Rogue yelled through out the room.

"Over here…" came the low response from the bedroom.

Both girls walked over to the room and peeked in to make sure X-23 was decent. They found her sitting Indian style in the middle of the bed. She was wearing the tights she had been wearing the night before but other than that a white dressy looking shirt was covering the rest of her body.

"Are you ok?" Wanda asked her, she had already gotten the idea of what had happened and she was sure Rogue had too.

"I think so…"

"How did it…" Before Rogue could finish asking Lexa answered knowing what the question was.

"I don't know…I think we were drunk…" she answered slowly.

"Alcohol…makes you do things you wanna do…without thinking of the consequences…you know…" Wanda mumbled not sure if that was suppose to make her feel better or worse.

Lexa nodded but stayed quite. Rogue moved and sat on the bed near her, without hesitation Lexa leaned forward and rested her head on Rogue's shoulder, letting the tears she had denied from falling before pour out on to Rogue's shirt.

"Shh…it's ok…" Rogue comforted her.

Wanda walked over to them and sat next to Rogue and rested a hand on Lexa's shoulder.

"There's really nothing any of us can do now…" she whispered trying to tell X-23 that if she's felling bad not to, since the event was now in the past.

Lexa gave a small nod but kept crying, not even knowing why she was crying. Maybe it was cause she thought she had destroyed a friends relationship with his fiancé, maybe it was cause she felt she had done damaged to the friendship between her and Pietro, or maybe it was cause she thought she had lost something, something stronger than friendship…or how bad she felt for Crystal…

OoOoOoOo Later OoOoOoOo

"Hey anyone know what's up with Lex?" Jubilee asked everyone while they sat in the rec room watching TV.

"Nope…but I don know she didn't come home last night…" Amara answered making everyone turn to her.

"AHA! I knew something was going on between her and Pietro," Tabitha yelled.

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Like well done Einstein…but did you barley figure that out?"

"Actually no…I always had a feeling…even while I was going out with Pietro…that there was more that met the eye with them…"

"Is that why you and X didn't get along better in our younger days?" Amara asked with interest.

"Yeah…I guess…I felt…I knew…that she was the only person that was competition for him…they were so close…"

"I think something happened…" Jubilee told them.

"Why?" Ray asked being the first guy in the room to talk.

"I heard Rogue and Wanda talking outside of X's room, I guess she was sleeping or something…but they were mumbling something about the wedding and that it might be called off…"

"Maybe something did happen…after all you said it yourself, X didn't come home last night," Roberto stated shrugging.

"So you guys think…"

'RING' 'RING" 'RIIING"

"Yellow?" Jubilee answered cheerfully. "Oh…hi Pietro…" she greeted and then shared a look with everyone in the room. "Lexa…well…she's in her room I think…"

OoOoOoOo meanwhile OoOoOoOo

Rogue, Wanda, Betts and Lexa were all in Lexa's room. Not saying anything, just sitting and listening to the music that blared out the speakers into their eardrums.

Rogue was sitting on the chair a lot like Lexa had been sitting the night before at the party. Wanda was sitting on the desk nearby with both her legs on the desk with her knees up. Betts was leaning on the wall near the balcony opening and Lexa was lying on her bed singing the words to the song that was playing in a low voice. They all looked up as the bedroom door opened making light go into the dark room.

"Uh…hey guys," Jubilee told them walking into the room.

"What is it?" Lexa asked brining her head back onto her pillow not wanting to deal with anything yet.

"There was a phone call for you…"

"For me?" Lexa asked curiously and sat up with a perked eyebrow.

"Yeah…"

"Well?"

"It was Pietro…"

"…"

"Um…he told me to tell you that he needs his shirt…"

Lexa was confused for a moment until she realized it was the shirt she had put on in the morning before Rogue and Wanda had arrived. After talking to them they had come back with X still wearing it.

"Oh…yeah…uh fine when is he coming to get it?"

"His not."

"…Then what does he want?"

"He wants you to give it to him…"

"Where is he?"

Jubilee hesitated a bit before answering, "…Church…"

Rogue, Betts and Wanda all turned to look at Lexa who looked intently at Jubilee but then slowly nodded.

She started getting up and putting on her shoes.

"You know what Lex I'll go," Wanda offered.

"No…it's ok. I gotta do this…and if it's not now it'll be later," Lexa stopped her and grabbed the shirt from where she had it folded. "I'll talk to you guys later…" she called behind her shoulders and processed towards the stairs.

"Guess this means we should start getting ready for the wedding eh?" Rogue asked looking at Wanda and then at Betts. Wanda nodded slowly and sadly while Betts looked at jubilee with her head tilted.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jubilee asked with a huge smirk appearing on her face.

Betts found a smile appearing on her face and as an answer she just shook her head while Jubilee looked out the balcony window never losing the smirk.

OoOoOoOo Church OoOoOoOo

Lexa got out the car and started waling up the stone steps that led to the huge church doors. The glass stained windows shining bright because of the sun. She walked inside and looked around the large warm brown room only to see that it was empty, except for one other person.

Pietro stood at the very front, looking up at the huge cross with the crucified Jesus. Slowly she made her way toward him, her feet barley making a sound as she walked on the red carpet. She found her hands holding on to the shirt tighter as she got nearer and nearer.

She finally got there after what seemed like an eternity and stood next to him, not saying anything or bothering to turn to him. Both just stood in silence as the kept looking in front of them.

Pietro finally turned to her and greeted her with a soft, "Hey…"

She nodded in response and turned and faced, then stretched her hand offering him the shirt. Pietro took it and looked at it then looked back at her.

"Sorry I took it…guess I really wasn't thinking about what I was wearing…or whether I matched." She told him and added, "well I better get going now…I'm sure there's a lot of things to be done before the wedding…"

"Crystals gone…" he told her as she turned around making her stop in place.

"What?"

"Crystals gone…she went back home bout an hour ago…"

Lexa turned to look at Pietro with her mouth opened in an 'O' shaped form. "Pietro…I'm so sorry…this is all my fault. You know what I'm gonna get a phone and try to reach he…" Lexa started walking away as she spoke but a hand stopped her from walking and also from finishing her sentence.

"Don't…"

"Wha? Why?" Lexa asked looking down at Pietro's strong grip on her wrist.

"I…asked Crystal to leave…"

"WHAT?"

"Actually…we sorta agreed about it…" Lexa looked at him with a questioning look wanting him to explain himself.

Pietro ran a hand through his hair, which was still messy but a lot nicer than it had been earlier. "After I left…I talked to Crystal…"

"Yeah…" Lexa edged him on to continue since he had stopped.

He sighed, "And…she made me realize something," he continued while taking a piece of paper out of his pocket and handling it to her. Lexa took it and opened it, her eyes widened as she saw what it was.

"I was scared of coming back here for the wedding…"

"Why?"

"…Cause I knew you were gonna be here…" he answered not looking at her.

"If you didn't want me here then all you had to do was not invite me," She snapped her eyes narrowing.

"I didn't mean it like that…I meant…I was scared of my feelings for you."

"Which are?"

"I wasn't so sure myself…until this morning when I spoke with Crystal…she has a weird way of knowing about things when she doesn't even know about the whole situation…"

"What did she say?" Lexa asked her narrowed eyes getting soft.

Pietro shrugged, "Not much…she yelled at me for doing such a thing…asked me if I even loved her. Told her I did…cause I do…"

"…"

"We stayed quiet for a while…then she took that out and asked if it was you," he continued and gave the paper in X-23's hand a slight nod.

Lexa looked back at the paper in her hands, which consisted of a huge X in the center with the numbers 23 under it. "When do you leave?" she asked after a while of silence.

Pietro looked up at her, "I'm not…"

"…"

"I Have something here that stops me from leaving…"

"And that is?" Lexa asked looking back at him.

Pietro closed the distance that was between them by walking a couple of feet in front of him; he stopped as their bodies made contact. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked rolling his eyes.

Lexa closed her eyes as his head leaned in towards hers, she breathed in and out slowly as she felt his breath on her face and as she felt his nose touch and rub with hers.

"I'm…not…quiet…sure…" she stuttered.

"Well you should be…cause it's obvious…" he answered and roughly pressed his lips to hers. Lexa let a small moan out as her mouth opened giving his tongue permission to enter, the kissed for a long while but finally pulled away need to breath.

"So it is…" Lexa responded as she got her breathing back to normal. Pietro smiled down at her and gave a small nod.

"You do know what Crystal made me realize right?" he asked her after a while of just string into her hazel eyes.

X-23 pretended to think, "Mmm…that you like sleeping with me?" she asked with a teasing smirk.

Pietro smirked too, "No…I already knew that…have for a while," he answered her comment.

Lexa rolled her eyes and then brought her hands to wrap around his neck and pull him closer to her, "I love you too…" she whispered before taking his lips back to hers. Pietro smirked into the kiss…the pain he had felt when he had left for college had come back that morning…but now it had left, as if it had never been there. He suddenly felt complete…

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo

"Aww that is so beautiful," Jubilee gushed while holding onto Ray's hand tightly.

"Yea…and it just took em a couple of years," Rogue added rolling her eyes as Remy held her from the waist. Wanda smirked and gave a snort at the comment and leaned into John who was behind her. "Seriously." she remarked also rolling her eyes.

"Hey…they're kissing in church…and they aren't getting married…is that good?" Amara asked looking at the far away couple. Everyone shrugged and went back to looking at the couple, Amara opened her mouth to ask something else but before she could Roberto brought his hand up and put it over her mouth. He gave her a kiss on the nose and then both turned look at Pietro and Lexa.

"Well…this looks like a happy ending," Warren remarked talking for the first time and breaking the silence.

Betts shook her head, "No…it's a happy beginning…" all the girls smiled and nodded then everyone stood in silence and watched the couple make out from the distance.

OoOoOoOo The End OoOoOoOo

TADA…and that's all folks…how was it? A little long huh? And there's likea hundred flashbacks lol...I was thinking about splitting it into two chaps but then I was nah lol. So was it good or bad? By the way if anyone is wondering this is the reason I didn't update CoD, I thought it'd be way to long to read this and that so I decided to post this now cause Valentine's is nearby and stuff. Anyhoo hope you guys enjoyed it cause I liked writing it...all 29 pages of it...lol.Hope that you'll review.

Happy Valentines ;D – Love ya lots - UHW


End file.
